Jealousy Can Be Rewarding
by TheDaydreamerJM
Summary: "So my plan tonight is simple and hopefully fool-proof. Make Ben jealous enough so that it would make it through his thick skull that he likes me too. And Jason is the perfect way to do that."
1. A Party By Jason Taylor

**OK. So I know that I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but please hear me out! I'm working on updates for ALL of my stories and I'm editing some of my new ones, but I thought I'd just throw in this quick one since its Valentine's Day! But, I'll only update if you guys review so tell me what you think! Flames are allowed, but hopefully won't be necessary. ;) **

Tory's POV:

"This is such a bad idea." Shelton mumbles as we are semi-blinded by the sudden burst of colors.

"Whose idea was this anyways?" Hi asks.

Six pairs of eyes glare in my direction accusingly. I'd convinced the guys to come with me tonight, to the party that Jason was throwing. He hadn't exactly said that I could bring guests, but I sure wasn't coming alone. I mean, Jason's nice and everything but he's just too…clingy.

Anyways, it only took a few words and a puppy-dog face to convince Shelton and Hi. They both agreed that it would be an excellent way of observing Bolton's rich kids in their natural habitat. Convincing Ben was a little trickier. After about half an hour of whining, shouting, begging and lots of other embarrassments, I'd played the "flare" card. He'd agreed to come only after clarifying that the only reason he was going was because I'd need back-up if I were to flare for whatever reason, especially if the Tripod was going to be there. It was good enough for me.

So now, we are standing in the entrance of what would best be described as the mansion that belonged to the Taylor family.

Flashes of colored light and the glow of a disco ball came from what appeared to be an oversized family room-transformed dance floor to the left. Gray billows of smoke floated out, providing a thin veil over the floor. As we approached the scene, we see kids dancing and hanging out in groups, moving in time to the pounding music that blares from the stereo.

"Great. Just what we needed. A perfect place for public embarrassment." Hi mutters as we make our way to the back wall.

I can feel several eyes follow us and snippets of whispered conversation as we pass the snobby teens that crowd the dance-floor. Just as I'm about to join the other Virals, a hand grips my arm and I spin around, ready to defend myself.

"Whoa, whoa! It's just me Tory!"

Jason stands in front of me, flashing a smile that would make Madison burst with jealousy. Speaking of jealousy, I feel Ben tense up behind me as soon as Jason arrives. Good, then my plan is working. See, Jason's clinginess has one advantage; it makes Ben extremely… territorial. And, even though I belong to no one, I like it when he gets that way. It's at those moments when my fantasy seems like reality. And that would be because I, Tory Brennen, like Ben Blue as more than a friend. I'll admit it.

So my plan tonight (the real reason I'd dragged my pack here) is simple and (hopefully) fool-proof. Make Ben jealous enough so that it would make it through his thick skull that he likes me too. And Jason is the perfect way to do that.

"Glad you could come…and you brought your friends too."

Before I can respond, he gives me a once-over and wolf-whistles.

"Wow, you look…hot."

I blush wildly at the compliment. I'd let Whitney dress me, anything to get her to stop squealing about the party. She'd opted for a tight, fairly low-cut sequined blouse and skinny jeans with black flats. The outfit was obviously meant to show off my figure, and it did its job.

My make-up (also by Whitney) is meant to play up my emerald eyes, but also emphasize my "natural beauty". She'd styled my hair and accessorized to her contempt. Overall, Whitney wanted my look to say "I'm gorgeous and I know it." And it worked.

I could tell by the way the guys had stopped talking, breathing even, when I'd walked into the bunker. Their mouths had dropped open and they'd stared unabashedly at me. They didn't look too bad themselves. Hi's usual Hawaiian-print shirt was replaced with a stylish polo that looked great with his black jeans. Shelton had traded in his dress shirt and suspenders for a baby blue V-neck t-shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. Ben had opted for a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular build, stylish white-washed jeans, and he'd topped the outfit off with a leather jacket. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his cologne had made me go weak in the knees. Overall, he looked hot. I'd broken them out of their trance by crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Hi snapped out of it first and elbowed Shelton who in turn punched Ben on the arm.

"Sorry Tory. It's just that sometimes we forget you're a girl. You know, 'cuz boys go by their nose and you don't usually smell like one."

Hi. Always the gentleman.

"Thanks Jason." I say, and I can practically feel Ben's scowl deepen.

"So do you, ugh… wanna dance?"

"Well, we'll just be going then… catch you later Tory." Hi says awkwardly as he walks away from us, dragging Shelton with him.

"So, Tory?" Jason asks again.

"Actually sh-" Ben begins to answer, but I swiftly cut him off.

"Actually," I say, flashing Jason what I hope is a sexy smile, "I'd love to."

Ben's seething and Jason looks like he just won the lottery.

"Great."

He links arms with me and we start walking toward the dance floor, and away from Ben. The music that's playing is up-beat and obviously not meant to be danced as a couple. I imitate what everyone else around me is doing, and try to move my body in time with Jason's. I'm not a bad dancer, but dancing with Jason makes me nervous and awkward.

"Sorry." I mutter as I remove my foot from on top of his.

"No worries." Movie star smile and a suggestive wink.

"Just relax!"

Ok. If this is going to work, then I have to make it seem like I really like Jason. Here's where 3 years of drama lessons come in handy. Moving forward, I let one hand trace the contours of the chiseled arms that are exposed through the tight sleeves of his V-neck, while the other hand plays with a stray hand of blonde hair.

"You know Jason, you're right. If I'm going to have a good time, then I have to relax." I say in a low, once again hopefully sexy voice.

I can see that I've managed to fluster Jason Taylor, who only manages to nod mutely.

"But you see, the problem is that I find it very hard to relax when you're around. Maybe it's because I don't know you that well? Maybe you should give me an inside look on the real Jason Taylor."

I stretch up until my lips are positioned in front of his ear.

"Think you could make that happen?" I whisper.

He nods again and walks over to the DJ's table and says something to him. I can feel spiteful glares coming from many girls around me, but I look at my nails and feign innocence. I really should feel bad about using Jason, but as I sneak a glance at Ben, any guilt that I had before melts away. His expression makes it all worth it. Jason's return snaps me out of my thoughts.

The atmosphere's changed drastically. Couples are forming all over the floor, and it seems as though that passion in the singer's breathy tones is seeping into the room. Jason's arms find their way around my waist and bring my body closer to his. Oooh, Ben's not going to like this! I discreetly look in his direction but what my eyes are met with is not what I expected.

Ben himself, with his arms around none other than Madison Dunkle, who seems to be very comfortable resting her head against his shoulder. I quickly avert my gaze and use all my will-power to keep my hands from clenching in anger. As I look into Jason's blue eyes, I pray that my face isn't betraying any of my emotions.

What is Ben doing with Madison? He knows what a hard time she gives me! He's supposed to hate her as much as I do!

My fury is barely contained as I continue to pretend to be having a great time, but it quickly becomes the least of my problems. Jason has moved one hand to grip my chin, and his lips are slowly making their way towards meeting mine.

Great plan Tory! You had everything thought out, except what you'd do if he tried to kiss you!

Before I can react, Jason's mouth connects with mine, sending my senses into a frantic over-load.

Oh crap!

**SNAP**

**Ok, so hopefully you like it because I enjoyed writing it! The rest of it is typed up and ready to go, but it's not going up unless I get some reviews! Love you guys! **


	2. A Tricky Play By Ben Blue

**HEY PEOPLESSSSSS! I'm back! Thanks SO much for all your reviews, they made me so happy and they're the reason why I updated! You guys are amazing! Well, here it is! You know what to do! **

Ben's POV:

Tory had dragged us to Justin's stupid party. And for what? So we could stand to the side and watch her flirt shamelessly with the idiot? I didn't even want to come in the first place. The only reason I agreed to come is because Tory has and annoying tendency to flare in public situations, and if it happened here, she'd definitely need back-up.

Anyways, right off the bat I'd wanted to leave. This was exactly the type of place where kids like us got teased and embarrassed. I didn't understand why she'd agreed to come to this stupid party anyways. But now I do.

She wanted to have us here when she publically announced that she had a thing for Jackson or whatever his name is. I should've just bailed with Hi and Shelton when they fled the scene. Anything to avoid Tory's blatant flirting. And she couldn't have chosen a worse guy either.

I mean please, a stereo-typical tall and blonde jock, whose brain apparently had the capacity equivalent to that of a monkey? I pictured her type to be more tall, dark and mysterious. Kinda like me. But obviously that big brain of hers didn't register the fact that she likes me just as much as I like her. Yeah, if I wasn't sure before, tonight made it official.

When Tory walked into the bunker wearing that amazingly hot outfit, it took all I had to stop myself from jumping up and kissing her. Now, she's torturing me by dancing doofus. I have to keep my anger in chest though. She can't see that I'm jealous.

Wait, what is she doing? I strain my eyes to make sure that I'm not seeing things. Nope. Tory is currently feeling Jacob's arm with one hand, and she has the other tangles in his over-styled blond hair. Now she's whispering in his ear! Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?

The song changes suddenly and people start to split into pairs. Some famous singer starts off in a seductive voice and I watch as Tory allows herself to be pressed against Jordan's body and drapes her arms around his unworthy neck. Girl's all around watch her enviously. I know exactly how they feel.

A hand taps me on the shoulder. I turn to find myself face to face with Madison Dunkle.

"Hey, ugh...Ben. Do you want to dance?"

I'm about to reply; "Not in a million years.", when I get an idea. If Tory can make me this jealous by dancing with someone I hate, then why can't I do the same with someone she hates?

"Yeah, sure."

I accept her hand and lead Madison out to the dance floor. I bring her as close to me as I possibly dare and begin to put my limited knowledge of dancing to use. I stumble over my responses to her pointless questions until she gives up, but now before laying her head down on my shoulder. OK.

I sneak a peek at Tory and catch her unsuccessful attempt at discreet spying. She looks like she's about to shatter with jealousy. My plan is working! Unfortunately, so is hers. Tory turns up her flirting and begins to giggle madly at whoever lacrosse-head says.

My pulse quickens and I feel the familiar rush of a flare coming on. No, not here! Joey grabs her chin and whatever happens next becomes a blur. Tory's mouth connects with his and I push Madison away as I'm driven over the edge.

**SNAP**

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll add more as soon as you guys let me know what you think about this chapter! I love you guys! **


	3. A Smart Save By Hi Stolowitski

**Ok. Since you guys probably want to get right to the story and let's face; I don't deserve you guys actually READING it since I'm such a bad updater, I'll just let you get right to it. PS- if you can find it in your incredibly kind and caring hearts, please forgive me! **

Hi's POV:

This is classic! Shelton and I are currently positioned in the back corner of one of Jason Taylor's notorious parties, watching Tory and Ben trying to make each other jealous. Both of them are crazy smart in school, but completely clueless when it comes to love.

All night, Ben's been watching Tory flirt with Jason with what can only be described as pure jealousy. And for good reason. Tory was putting on quite a show; only someone who knew her plan could figure out that she was faking. And how exactly do I know what her plan is?

Well for starters, she's been crushing on Ben pretty hard since the whole "Virals" thing happened. She would've seen this party as a perfect opportunity to make him to see that.

Plus Tory Brennen would have never showed up to the bunker wearing that jaw-dropping outfit without a good reason.

Poor Benjamin didn't stand a chance. Well, not until about 2 minutes ago when he started dancing with Madison Dunkle. The Queen of The Skanks was using him to make Jason jealous, and Ben was using her to make Tory jealous. And by the look on her face, it's definitely working.

They couldn't have made it more obvious, and yet neither of them seemed to have clue. Wait a second… no way!

Jason's actually going to try and kiss- uh-oh.

Ben's getting pretty angry, if it gets any worse he's going to end up flarin- too late.

My eyes meet Shelton's instantly, and I see my own panicked expression reflected in them.

"Get Ben and Tory out of here, now!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll make a distraction, now go!"

Thinking fast I look around desperately. Then I see it. A huge chocolate fountain two feet in front of me. And an unsuspecting cheerleader standing directly in front of it.

I move quickly, pretending to trip and sticking my hands out in front of me for balance, "accidently" pushing the blond headfirst into the chocolate. She lands with an incredibly loud screech and a crash that sends chocolate flying out in all directions. The music stops and every eye in the room is now trained on the unfortunate girl.

I take this chance to slip out of the circle of bodies that is now gathering around the scene and arrive on the front porch at the exact time as Shelton and the rest of the pack.

As if in an unspoken agreement, we all bolt towards the docks. Shelton and I have managed to flare due to our fear of getting caught, but I still have trouble keeping up with Ben and Tory. I chalk it up to the fact that they're both probably running on pure fury.

We stop for a minute to catch our breaths once we reach Seewee but quickly get in and Ben takes us away.

An uncomfortable and tense silence settles over us as we head to the bunker. It's going to be a long night.

**I'm thinking about updating sometime in the next 3 days… but that all depends on you guys! If you know me at all then you'll know that reviews sustain me so please leave your thoughts, feelings, and anything else for my eyes to read! I love you guys and yes, Hi's a very cool guy. :)**

**P.S. If they're any parts where I switch from present tense to past tense then please forgive me and let me know because I tend to do that…**


	4. A Red Card by Tori Brennen

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I know that most of you already hate me so I won't even bother apologizing. Anyways, I typed this while I should've been studying for my exam on Friday so I feel that you guys should be grateful! But, I love you either way. ****3 I actually love this chapter and I hope you guys will too! And this time I PROMISE to upload soon, next Friday to be exact. :) Maybe even earlier… Remember to review because they just honestly make me the happiest person on EARTH! PS- I suck at sticking to one tense, so please be gentle…**

The atmosphere in the bunker is tense and angry. Tory is sitting on the rickety couch; arms crossed and face a mask of fury. Ben sits on an old chair, his posture rigid his anger barely contained. They've been like this for the past 10 ten minutes. No one has said a word sine we've entered the bunker, but I sense that they are about to snap. Hi sits on the floor, playing tug-of-war with Cooper. The wolf-pup however tugs halfheartedly at the old rag, as if he can sense the uncomfortable feelings.

Finally, I decide to speak.

"Ok. Are we just going to sit here all night? Because I've got some science homework that I could be doing."

Tory glares at me and Ben just shrugs. Hi sighs and looks over at the angry teens.

"So," he begins cautiously. "What exactly happened back there?"

Ben's gaze shifts to Tory.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"What, are you saying this is all my fault?!"

"I'm just saying that none of this would've happened if you and Jackson hadn't been making out in the middle of the dance floor!"

Tory jumps up and so does Ben.

"Ok, first of all his name is Jason! Second, it was one kiss! And third, if anyone is responsible for what happened back there it's you!"

Tory's face is less than an inch away from Ben's, and they both look like they're about to knock each other out. She jabs a finger at his chest.

"Since when are you and Madison together anyways? And when exactly were you planning on telling us?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about! You guys were practically undressing each other back the-"

"Oh really?! Well at least we weren't humping each other like you and-"

"Are you serious?!"

The next shouts and arguments become louder and ruder until I step forward and look to Hi for backup. We both make our way towards them and Hi lays a restraining hand on Ben's arm. I mirror the movement with Tori who spins around and shoots me a glare that puts the saying "If looks could kill" into a new perspective.

"Hey! Just drop it ok!"

I lower my arm and Ben shrugs out of Hi's grasp, making for the door.

"Where are you going Ben? To go home and cry to your mommy? For once in your life why can't you face you problems and deal with them like a man, instead of acting like a child!?"

Tory shouts, her anger showing outwardly now and I can see that she is on the verge of a flare. Ben spins around faster than humanely possible, his usual brown irises replaced with gold ones, and stands in front of Tory.

"Well at least I have a mom to go home to! And have you ever considered that it's better to hold your feelings in rather than break out in tears whenever someone says something you don't like?! So just stop, stop acting like the spoiled little girl you really are!"

Tory's glare is deadly.

Her eyes are already glowing goals and she looks like she's about to murder Ben and make it look like an accident. But, all she does is slap him. That's right. Full on, palm-to-cheek action. By the sound of it, she put all her strength into that move. Ben recoils in surprise and pain, a livid red hand mark clearly defined on his dark features.

Without a word, Tory pushes past Ben and runs out of the bunker, too fast for us to even see, let alone go after. Hi and I just stand there, mouths gaping and eyes huge. Ben sits there, head in his hands. No one says a word. Ben's already said enough.

**Hope you loved it as much as I did! Tell me through your reviews! **


	5. An Unexpected Encounter By Ben Blue

**At this point, my apologies or my promises are worth anything so I'm not going to bother trying. This chapter may or may not be the reason why I failed my biology exam, but I am actually super excited to hear what you guys think! It took on a life of its own, and I hope that you guys love it as much as I do (despite the fact that it's like, 2 years overdue)! **

The house was silent except for Kit's thundering snores, making it crucial that she make it in undetected. If Kit and Whitney woke up to see Tory in her current state, all hell would break loose and all hope of sleep would go out the window.

Cooper padded silently behind her- having chased Tory home after she'd run out of the bunker- as she shut the front door as loudly as she dared. It was completely dark, confirming the fact that both adults were asleep. She treaded lightly up the stairs, wincing at every creek and groan resulting from her footsteps.

Finally, she made it to her room and gently shut the door behind her. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was nearing 2 in the morning. At this point she was considering jumping into bed without undressing or washing her face off, but one look in the mirror made it clear that there was no was she'd be able to sleep in her crumpled mess of an outfit. By the time she had scrubbed off the last of her makeup and slipped into sweats, another half an hour had passed and the brisk evening breeze made its way into the room from the open window.

Sighing, Tory leaned against the window ledge. Her flare having died long ago and along with it her enhanced vision, she could now just make out the sound of the waves crashing against the coast. Until then, the events of the night had been kept at bay and she'd managed to ignore the pain that threatened to pull her apart. But as she rested her head against the frame and listened to the constant sound of the ocean, she knew that she couldn't stay blind to everything that she was feeling inside.

Without considering the insanity of her plan, Tory slipped into shoes and out the door, leaving a concerned Coop with only a pat on the head and whispered assurance of her safety. She stuck to the shadows as she made her way through the dormant neighbourhood, refusing to think and instead acting purely on instinct.

The night air was sharper outside and for the first time she questioned whether or not what she planned to get out of this would be worth the consequences. But as she neared her destination, she realized that it was something that needed to happen eventually, and that then was as good of a time as any.

Finally, Tory found herself staring at the rolling waves that kissed the shore and the thin trees that swayed slightly in the breeze. Hugging her arms closer to herself, she kicked off her shoes and made her way across the beach, letting the sand envelope her bare feet.

The moon was full and high in the sky, casting beautiful light that danced across the water's surface. She let her feet guide her to an empty stretch of beach, a safe distance from the nearest inhabited building where she would not be heard.

Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head to the sky and screamed.

She screamed for all the injustice in the world that allowed her mother to be taken from her.

She screamed for her own stupidity; how she'd allowed herself to get so caught up in a pointless crush that she hurt Ben and endangered her own pack.

She screamed for all those times that Madison had laughed and pointed, whispered and sneered.

She screamed with everything she had, ignoring her raw throat and tearing eyes.

She screamed until there was nothing left and then collapsed on the ground, silent sobs racking her slight frame as the gentle waves lapped the shore.

~OoOoOo~

Ben left the bunker in a fit of fury. His rage and guilt threatened to drive him insane as he stormed toward _Seewee_. The rational side of him screamed at Ben to chase after Tory, to apologize and hold her close until she forgave him.

But the wolf in him wouldn't let him go that easy. Pride and stubbornness were both big parts of Ben's personality even before the wolf had come out. The only one who had ever come close to softening him was Tory. But the wolf was strong, and in that moment Ben knew there was no way that he could allow himself to be weak enough to go after her.

Instead he tore out of the docks and out onto the water. About 5 minutes out, he stopped. The realization that he had nowhere to go made him swear and lash out, frustration evident on his features.

His father would most likely be sleeping, and any sudden noise would be enough to wake him and provoke certain questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet. Ben sat in the boat, head in his hands and his shoulders in a defeated slump.

_He was so stupid. How could he have said those things about Tory's mom? How could he have possibly hurt her like that? All those hours practicing how to talk to her, how to ask her out without sounding like a creep. And for what? So she could throw her relationship with Jason back in his face?_

He realized he was being unfair, that it wasn't her fault that Tory didn't see him as anything other than a friend. But that didn't make the pain in his chest any weaker. He watched the moon's reflection blur with the constant waves.

He needed to crash and there was no way he was going home. Shelton's parents would ask him the same questions he'd get from his father and Ruth Stolowitski probably had Hiram on lockdown for his late appearance.

There was only one place to go, sure to be cleared out by now. He started the runabout and made his way towards land.

~OoOoOo~

Ben trudged his way up to the entrance of the bunker, exhaustion threatening to overcome him. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care to find out.

He just wanted to pull up some spare blankets around him and forget about the messed-up night he'd had. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped into the bunker and looked up before stopping short.

Red hair was splayed out across the blankets on which she rested, her slight form curled under the covers. It was obvious her sleep was not peaceful; she tossed and turned, delicate features wincing in distress every once in a while. A nightmare plagued her and her pink lips uttered two words that quickened his pulse, "I'm sorry".

~OoOoOo~

Images flashed before her as she stood there and watched, robbed of her voice.

A sneering Madison.

A surprised and evidently hurt Jason.

Her mom reaching out to her, a distressed look on her face.

Her own reflection staring back at her, eyes liquid gold and an unfamiliar and primitive growl emanating from her throat.

And a shocked Ben, regretful and pained.

He began to walk away, joined by Hi, Shelton, Kit, Whitney, and Coop.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She tried to scream after them, but no sound came. It was too late.

~OoOoOo~

**Ben's POV:**

I reached forward and shook her shoulders to snap her out of it.

"Tory, Tory wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and I found myself pinned to the ground before I could blink. Confusion was clear on her face as she slowly backed away from me.

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

I took in her disheveled hair, and her swollen red eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing."

My eyes locked with hers for a moment, before her gaze travelled to the developing bruise on me cheek. Her own cheeks flamed and she looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you guys to the party and I shouldn't have accused you of being with Madison and I shouldn't have called you a child and-".

I moved forward, taking her face into my hands and bringing her lips to mine.

***DISCLAIMER: The following description could be (a bit intense for younger readers so proceed with caution or skip to the next asterisk***

I began to panic slightly when at first she didn't respond, but then she brought her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She reacted with enough hunger to make me go weak in the knees.

As she brought her hands up to my hair, I almost groaned aloud. My hands wandered down her torso, coming to rest comfortably at her waist, my thumbs resting against her skin under the edge of her shirt.

It was undeniably a fight for dominance as we both struggled against each other. When her hands came to rest under my t-shirt and against my burning skin I had to pull away.

Tory's cheeks were flushed and lips already swollen. She looked incredibly hot.

***Ok, you can open your eyes now ;)***

Breathlessly, I said "I guess this is my way of saying…I'm sorry too."

A slow grin broke across her features and the mischievous look in her green eyes let me know I was forgiven.

"Well, you always were a man of few words." A rare smile from me.

"So, are you planning on going home tonight?"

Tory sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's got to be at least 3am. It's Sunday morning so Kit's sleeping in… I might as well, I really don't want to walk all the way home and he won't even know I was gone."

She looked up at me through her lashes.

"Are you?"

I shrugged in response. "Dad's probably waking up soon and he'll realize that I'm gone anyways. Probably will just figure I'm crashing with Shelton."

My shyness hit suddenly in full force as I realized what we were both implying. Tory must have realized it too since her cheeks turned red.

"I-I guess we could- I mean, we could both just take a side right?"

I never thought I'd see the day when Tory Brennen would be at a loss for words. I met her eyes and offered a half-smile and a shrug.

"It's better than nothing."

~OoOoOo~

**Tory's POV:**

"Holy flippin' fudge!"

Filtered sunlight streamed through the open window and onto my face. Something heavy was wrapped around my waist and there was a tickling sensation blowing my hair against my neck. I peeked through one eye to find a hyperventilating Hi.

My heart began to beat wildly and I shot straight up, flinging what turned out to be Ben's arm off of me. He in turn sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"W-what?"

His eyes went wide when he realized there was an extra body in the bunker. Hi's eyes matched Ben's and his mouth was gaping.

"Oh my- you guys were, and everyone else's like-"

A sudden realization crossed his face.

"DID YOU GUYS USE PROTECTION?!"

Blood rushed to my cheeks and a quick look at Ben confirmed he was in the same boat.

"Why are you yelling Stolowitski? We've got to keep looking for-"

Shelton walked into the bunker and his face must have been 10 times redder than my own when he saw the admittedly compromising position Ben and I were in.

"What the- did you guys-?"

"NO!" Ben and I yelled in synch.

I was pretty sure I spoke for both of us when I said that we'd never been more embarrassed in our lives. Of course Hi chose that moment to explode.

"So you're telling me that we've spent the last 2 hours looking for our missing, no- POTENTIALLY DEAD friends, while they've been busy over here making little mutated babies!"

"Dude," Ben explained. "We did not…" He motioned his hand between us. "You know."

I seriously doubt it was possible to be more embarrassed than I was then. I suddenly realized the other part of what Hi had said.

"Wait- back up. Why did you think we were dead?"

Hi face palmed and Shelton groaned in response.

"Kit's got the whole neighbourhood looking for you guys." Shelton explained.

"Whitney's hysterical and Mr. Blue has been searching the coast for _Seewee_ for the past hour."

Ben groaned and I covered my face with my hands. Of course, the one time I do one thing out of the ordinary for me, everyone finds out. Someone must have put two and two together and realized that a teenage girl and guy don't just disappear at the exact same time in a neighbourhood as small as ours. If Hi and Shelton automatically came to the same conclusion, it was safe to assume that everyone else would too.

"Oh my gosh, Kit's going to kill me! And then ground me for the rest of my natural life if Whitney has anything to do with it."

"My old man no doubt already called my mom. I'm never going to hear the end of this; she's going to cut off my balls."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hi actually managed to start laughing at Ben's comment.

"Well, that would definitely put a stop to your mutant baby making."

I fixed with a glare and he ineffectively muffled his laughter. Shelton cut into the conversation.

"I'm surprised Coop was so calm during all of this. Even Whitney tried to get him to track your scent with your clothes put he just snorted and went to find food."

Now I was the one grinning.

"Of course he wasn't worried; he could sense that I wasn't in any danger. No doubt Whitney's going to use this in her on-going 'dogs are good for nothing mongrels' argument."

"But it wasn't Cooper's fault; I'll vouch for that now."

"Obviously, we were fine!"

Hi's classic smirk and raised eyebrows.

"More than fine I'll say, considering you spent the night together… here… alone in the moonlight. I think it's safe to say that you guys kissed and made-out, I mean, made-up after last night?"

I made a move to give a snarky comment but Ben beat me to it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

And with that he kicked the blankets off and stood up. I took a moment to actually look at him.

His shirt was a bit wrinkled, but you could hardly notice considering it was black. His hair was sticking up in all directions, most likely due to his restless sleep and our impromptu make out session.

That last thought made me blush, and I decided that ol' Benjamin Blue did not look terrible in the morning. In fact, he looked downright adorable.

I on the other hand could hardly say the same.

I knew my red hair probably resembled that of a troll. Luckily, I had washed off the make-up earlier or I would look like a drowned clown. My tank top, like Ben's shirt, was wrinkled and definitely not appropriate for early spring morning in Charleston.

I wrapped my arms around myself. Ben noticed and offered his previously discarded leather jacket without a word. I blushed (once again) and pulled it over my arms.

I reached down to find my phone between the covers. I felt a twinge of panic at the realization that I probably wouldn't see it again for at least a few months. I wouldn't need to since the only way Kit was going to be letting me out of the house was for school. The clock read 10:43 AM.

"Why was Kit awake so early on a Sunday?"

Shelton started to answer, drawing out his words. "Yeah, about that…"

"Rumour has it that none other than Jason Taylor called you house up this morning to ask if you were ok, considering you did disappear seconds after he kissed you Tory, or should I say Cinderella? What, no glass slipper?" Hi finished.

I felt Ben tense up beside me. I sighed.

How could I have been stupid enough to think that it would be as simple as making up with Ben and then forgetting last night ever happened?

"Well, add that to the list of things that need to be taken care of before I can get my life back together."

I looked up at all three of the boys. They were my support, even when I wanted nothing more than to be alone. They were my fellow mutants, which by default made them my pack, for better or for worse. They were my best friends.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have never made you guys go to that party."

3 simultaneous shrugs.

"Apology accepted." Shelton confirmed.

"It wasn't all bad; at least now I'm 100% sure that Cassidy knows I'm alive."

Hi said, referring to the cheerleader who'd had the unfortunate luck of being close to him in a moment for desperate measures. I cracked a smile.

"Good luck with that hotshot. Anyways, I think it's time to face the music."

I gestured to the door and Hi and Shelton lead the way.

I inhaled a shaky breath, before I felt Ben's hand make its way into mine. He squeezed it reassuringly.

Maybe everything was going to be ok.

I guess jealousy really can be rewarding.

**THE END**

**What did you guys think? I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! I tried to make it worth the wait. I can't believe I finally finished it, considering I was ready to give up and trash this so many times when I couldn't think of an ending. But it all worked out right? Anyway, please review and let me know if I could do a one-shot spin-off at all. I was thinking of maybe what happens when the pack goes back to school on Monday, with Tory and Jason and Ben and Madison? Or maybe a more sentimental one with Ben confronting Tory about why she was crying when he first came into the bunker? Let me know what you think, love you guys more than you could imagine! 3**


End file.
